Rinceoir Tine
by KelticFlame
Summary: This is based off of a avi I have on Gaia online. With the help of a few friends and their avi's I have created this... Incredible story so far.


**Chapter 1**

Smiling softly she stared at the carnage before her. Bodies littered the ground around her and down the hill into the valley below. A river of blood oozed from a hole in the ground. Looking back behind her she laughed as the demons of her army ripped apart bodies and fed on their torn flesh and shattered bones. Wiping the blood and gore from her sword on a tattered shirt at her feet she stood noticing her once white dress was now blood red.

"How befitting the end of a battle. To be covered in the falls blood" Licking her hand she smiled at the taste of said victory. Turning to a slight cough at her back she smiled again.

"M'lady? There are none left alive. The sorry bastards stood no chance but to be food for your army." Beaming with pride her Master at Arms could only do that to his Empress. She had won them many battles. Fed the demon horde that lived beyond their borders and within. She was everything a evil dark Empress should be. In his eyes she could do no wrong.

"Cheq? You have managed to once again survive a bloody battle with multiple battle wounds and still stand before me. How this is I do not know but it keeps this cold heart beating to know I have such strength with me." Laughing she nodded motioning him on to see if any of their people needed help of any kind.

She was a battle hardened, scared and twisted woman. And she loved every part of who she was. Early in life she learned there was no one but herself to rely on. That had changed when she had acquired Cheq and then several others over the years. Taking a few steps she shivered savoring the feel of the cold blood covered cloth she wore. Smoothing a hand over her stomach her eyes closed in wonder at the feel of it. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she grinned as her black dragon landed beside her, ooze from something it had eaten dripping from its teeth.

Running and leaping onto it they took off to fly over the battlefield counting how many of theirs were left alive. Seeing numbers to her approval she headed back to her castle. The looming dark and black monstrosity towering over the cliff and down it. Sweeping around it in one long circle she surveyed the damage done to it.

"Hahahah! Who do they think they are? To try to take my domain from me!" Laughing madly the wind sweeping through her white hair streaked with blood and gore she motioned for the dragon to land.

Sweeping from the dragons back onto her balcony she threw open the doors calling for her servants. Stripping down she walked into a separate room and dove into her sunken bathtub. It always kept warm by the hot lava flowing under her castle and clean from the waterfall that fed it. Washing herself of the fruits of battle she stepped out of the tub calling her servants in to dress her. Averting their eyes of her scarred body they kept their mouths tightly closed. Though she wasn't a cruel master her temper was very well known. The slightest mention of her scars had a hand flying to the nearest mouth, blood to follow. Wrapping herself up in the blood purple robe she walked out onto the balcony once again to stare out at the sea below. Its deep blue depths and white caps mimicking the torment and anger within her soul.

Once again they had been attacked. Once again her home had been threatened by those who chose the way of light. She never went onto their lands. Her people and creatures of all things dark stayed away from all things light. Was no point in getting involved with such pathetic creatures. Those who thought their god of light was so powerful. She had met their god and had laughed only to be cast away like the rest.

Looking out at her lands she smiled. She had come from nothing. A orphan like all the others who found their way to her. She took in all. Denied none. All who swore their loyalty to her and were found of worth were allowed to remain. Traitors and deserters were dealt with swiftly. Death was found easily in her empire. It was a hard life to live and for those who stayed learned it was a well earned one. She ensured no one starved. All were clothed and housed. Nowhere was a beggar or street rat unless they were in fact part rat. Misfits, half-lings, demons and others found their way to her world. Her life was filled with blood, gore and death.

Turning into the wind she let it cleanse her down to her bones. She loved her world. Had fought to keep it and would die one day protecting it. Today had not been the destined day for such a victorious death. Looking out into the sky she awaited the day her death would create havoc and chaos throughout all the known and unknown worlds. Her plans of domination over all would one day come to pass. All would be devastated and torn to their very souls at her death. Digging her nails into the balcony's railing her laughter swirling up and out to the lands below her, catching on the wind and flowing out to her people. They knew victory had come that day. Celebrations would be carried on throughout the next few days. More creatures would come to live in her empire. She was what she had never had. Mother to all. Mother to none. Her one power she could never posses. The power to give children and have her own blood line continue. The one who gave life to her and took her memories ensured her twisted soul could not continue on and taint the world with her curse.

Walking inside she went over to the large ornate wooden desk scanning over the documents laying upon it. Ledgers of the gold gathered. Bounties to claim, heads to cut off, treaties to sign. One stood out the most however, the bright yellow and gold trim a stark contrast to the other basic papers. Picking it up she hissed and dropped it quickly. The paper catching on fire and burning a dark symbol in the floor of her study. Leaning down to get a closer look she hissed once more.

"Stupid bastards think to curse me more!" Slamming her fist into the spell her hand caught fire. "No more shall I wither away from the likes of you. No more will you haunt my dreams. Never again will I let you decide my fate! Do you hear me? I scream your name now as it will forever burn your eyes to even think of my face." Pulling a dagger from inside a hidden pocket of the robe she stabbed the spell sending the flames up into smoke. "Never again will I be weak to them."

**Chapter 2**

Far away in a different dimension a scream is heard. A death occurs most horrendously. Not far from that a king is dying leaving no heir to his throne and sending his kingdom into chaos. In another dimension a small child is born into a cruel and hated world. Chains of events have begun to occur with one-act of defiance from one Empress bound and determined to rise above all and create an empire far greater than that of the sky. All over the worlds it is turning to winter. The grass dies, leaves fall, harvest time comes and goes. The people began their routine of preparing for winter and the snows to come.

Off in a small village a young child of random blood sits huddled in a corner trying to keep warm. A old woman walks by and watched the poor child shivering from the damp cold air. Stepping closer as if to help the child she suddenly sneers and runs away having realized what the child was. Tears form in the half-lings eyes but do not fall. Head hanging low the child covers it eyes to keep the world from seeing just how weak it was.

"Poor thing. You seem so small and so weak. Raise up your head for you are far better then any of those simple minded humans who shun you."

The cold and weather worn creature raised its head to see where the amazingly caring voice could possibly be coming from. Its eyes widened in awe of the beautiful white haired woman standing before it. Unable to speak it just sat there never realizing it was no longer cold. Its empty stomach no longer protesting hunger.

"Who...who are you?" Looking around the small half-ling couldn't understand why this creature with her pointed ears and odd markings on her arms would be talking to it.

"I am the one who will give you a place where you never have to fear of going hungry. Where you can learn to find your place in these worlds." Holding out her hand the half-ling could not resist the woman's pull and placed its hand in hers.

Standing together the half-ling all but collapsed from weakness. The woman's strong arms moving swiftly to catch it. Wrapping the child in her arms she smiled encouragement to it. "What have you been called child?" Her voice soft almost a whisper of sound.

"I have no...name..."

"Not even a surname?" Her voice of disbelief.

"No. I was abandoned at birth." The half-lings voice cracking from being used more then one word at a time.

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Cheq." Looking down at the half-ling she smiled once more. "I see strength in you no one else may see. You may one day hate me or you will thank me for this day. But no longer will you bow your head to these pathetic creatures."

Standing out over the battlements Cheq surveyed over everything that needed to be done before the first snow fall. He did not understand why the memory of that one day would come to him at at a time like today. There were far to many things to be taken care for his mind to go wandering over old memories. He smiled fondly at the memory anyways. It was a day just the same as this when his Empress had rescued his small self from a fate worse than death. Shaking his head he saw the man he had looked for all morning. Walking over to him he pointed up to the castle window where their Empress stood watching them all. Nodding his understanding the man walked off in search of whatever it was she required at that moment. It was just the other day they had returned from the bloody battle to find their Empress with yet another scar marring her slender frame. A cruel spell had been sent and placed upon her desk, the culprit who placed it there now hung from its neck on the gallows hill outside the fortress walls. She had taken it upon herself to rid the castle of the spell and thus marred her flesh yet again.

Cheq grew tired of her always placing herself in danger. He had taken it upon himself to become her personal bodyguard as he had grown up. Never knowing why she had shown up that day instead of before or even after that day had always plagued his thoughts. Why him? He looked up to see her watching him the rare smile he only saw grace her lips but briefly. Not smiling back but letting it show in his eyes and he nodded and then went back to work. Animals needed to be slaughtered, crops tended and creatures to train to do it all. More and more were flocking to her empire to seek refuge and find a place to belong. It seemed anyone who did not have a place in their world found one in hers. Be she evil or of the light realm no one really knew. Truth be told they didnt care either.

Cheq knew just how cruel she could be. He also knew just how tender her hands were as well. Adjusting his clothing briefly he laughed under his breath knowing those times had gone long ago. She no longer took anyone to bed. Having scarred her body all over kept her from doing such things. He knew ever scar by memory. He was the only one she allowed to help apply the oils to her body to keep the scars from causing her trouble during the winter years. Clenching his fists he stopped himself from thinking any further. Striding over to the black dragon she had given him as a pet so many years ago he leaped onto it and flew off. The cold wind helping clear his heated mind, body and heart.

Seeing something not quite right he moved closer to the smoke curling up into the clouds. A farm had caught fire, odd even during the summer years there. Landing not far away he dismounted and strode over to the burning building looking around for the cause of the fire. Not seeing any he walked into it checking for survivors.

"Oi! Anyone left alive?" Standing in the middle of the flames he closed his eyes and centered himself listening for a heartbeat of any kind. Hearing one small faint one he raced into the billowing smoke walking out with a small bundle in his hands. Leaving the house he went over to the well all the while signaling his dragon to put out the fire.

Pulling up a small half full bucket of water he unwrapped the bundle he carried to reveal a small ball of red fluff. Using another cloth he found laying nearby he washed it off. Underneath all the red fluff where two golden eyes of a wolf pup. Grinning he thought of how ironic the day had turned. That very day he had been rescued by his mighty Empress and now he himself had rescued a small wolf-ling. Curling the little pup up into his cloak he strolled back over to the dragon. Leaping onto its back he whistled for it to take off.

"Let this would be tomb burn and fade away Ribol. Tomorrow send a few of your dragons out the make sure there is nothing left of this place. I want it gone from memory. That is an order." Looking up into the sky Cheq saw the first snow flake fall.

**Chapter 3**

Running with all she had her heart racing she knew she was going to die that day. The dark creatures almost upon her. Leaping across a small stream she stumbled as she landed on the other side. The howls of the creatures following her making her skin crawl. Tears streamed down her frozen cheeks. Red from the cold her breath burst from her lips in small gasps of air. Taking a small glance back to see how far they were she cried out in anguish seeing they were almost upon her. Crying a wail of dismay she fell to her knees in defeat. Hours she had run for her life. Her lungs burned as if frostbite could be inside her body. Wrapping her arms around her in a last attempt of comfort from the cold hard world she had grown up in. The howls and wails growing louder and louder until they suddenly stopped. Eyes squeezed tightly shut she couldn't bear to see what would soon be chomping on her pale white skin. Still silence remained making her open her eyes a crack to see if anything were there. A silent scream escaped her lips as her eyes met those of black dark and deadly. The distorted face almost smiled in sheer joy at the look of terror on the small woman's face. Miles away her screams could be heard by the villagers hiding in their homes to scared to even bother lighting fires to stave off the cold. The next day a old man would come upon the scene only to find blood soaked snow and a tattered dress billowing softly in the harsh winter wind. The howls of the creatures always echoing in the trees there and beyond.

Two days later the same old man would cross though the same path to find even more tattered articles of clothing singing their sad symphony in tune with the wind. Shaking his head slowly the old man walked away never asking the wood spirits why they allowed the evil creatures to remain. A week later his clothes would be found hanging not far away from the others. A tall cloaked figure holding a scythe would be seen by a family of wolves guarding a small wolf pup as they made their way to a place they had heard would be safe for their kind.

"Cheq! Come to me at once!" The Empress's cold voice rang throughout the castles ice frozen walls easily. Striding into her great chamber she glared at the fireplace causing it to leap to life. Her anger far greater now that she saw her home was frozen over solid. Looking up as he strode in her anger faded some what at look almost scared look on his face.

She had visioned the great dark elf he would become one day many years back and so had searched till she found the small half-ling he had been. Never could she be fully angry with him. He had indeed grown to the vision she had seen sometimes even more so when she watched him now. His half blood gave him a wider stronger build then the dark elves she dealt with on a weekly basis now. Her defiant actions against the spell sent to her had caused ripples in a chain of events even she had not foreseen.

"Yes my lady?" Kneeling down to show respect to her as he always did when others were near she waved away all the other servants. Seeing them all leave he stood up to see the tired eyes she gave him. Moving to her side he wrapped an arm around her in a half hug. He knew how much energy it took for her to keep the entire empire hidden from unwanted beings entering. "Ahhh Rin... What am I going to do with you?" No one but he knew her real name. He was also the only one allowed to call her by it as well. Even more so only in the solitude of her personal chambers. Letting go he looked at her again checking over her scars to see if any of them were giving her trouble.

"I heard you rescued a wolf pup the other day?" She sighed and grabbed the healing oils knowing he wasn't leaving her alone till she was coated with the horrid smelling stuff.

Waving her hand before the fire bringing it to life even more its warmth filling the room. Stripping down and wrapping herself in a half shawl she sat down on a stool. Braiding her hair over one shoulder revealing the scars across her back. She was proud of every scar and knew it horrified her people to see them. All the more reason why she showed them at every chance she could.

"I did. It was in a farm out west of here. I was doing my rounds of the lands seeing if things were in order. It was already all but burnt when I and Ribol arrived there." Feeling the cold seep from his bones he rubbed the oils onto his palms then slowly onto the scars on her back. "I went in to see if the culprit was there only to find the wolf pup. Seems whoever left it there died before we came." Rubbing out a few knots in her back he smiled at her gasp of surprise.

"You ensured to get rid of all evidence I assume? The less evidence of these attacks the better. I don't need my empire going out to cause even more wars for morons sneaking into our world." Growling briefly at the thought of some creature of light causing havoc in her wold set her on edge. It suddenly going away at the handy work of Cheq's hands.

He was her only refuge from it all. The only one who she could relax and have no worries around. Slowly leaning forward from the tension leaving her body she all but nodded off. Cheq's arm gathering her to his chest woke her somewhat. Leaning into his shoulder she let him carry her to the giant bed she had made with her own hands.

"Rin, you know I did. The day I stop protecting this world is the day I die and you send my body to the wind with your flames." Laying her down he continued to rub oil into the deepest scar on her back. One she had worn since she was small he had found out long ago. "I have no one to take care of the pup while Im out on scout routines. I had planned to leave him with you." Smoothing his hands down her lower back he smiled knowing she would give in if he continued.

"I've spoiled you. That's all there is to it." The slightest hint of laughter in her voice she turned to look at him. Her pale purple eyes staring at him darkly. "He as it is shall remain with me then. I can not have you occupied from your duties by some wolf pup." Leaning up she ran her hand along his arm savoring the feel of his skin. His skin a shade darker then hers from being out in the faint sun they did get in their wolf.

"Spoiled me? Never my Empress..." Smoothing his hands down her arms with the oil he took his time with every scar she possessed on her body. Removing her wrap he leaned down to kiss the one on her neck. It was his fault she bore it so deeply. A magic training session gone all wrong back in his younger days. Crawling into the bed he made sure her whole body was well taken care of as was his.

Waking the next morning Rin stretched feeling a body beside her. Surprised and angered she felt inside herself for the fire deep within. Turning she realized Cheq still lay beside her. His face calm and peaceful in sleep she had forgotten just how young he was compared to her thousands of years old. Smoothing his white hair from his face she lingered on his pointed ear. The earring he always wore still as bright as the day she had found him. Curling up to him she smiled knowing none of her servants would dare enter her chamber till she told them to. She was heartless and cruel woman. But she knew without dark there was no light and without light there was no dark. Smoothing her hands over his shoulders she noticed the new cuts and bruises he had neglected to heal. Sighing she centered her fire and slowly closed the wounds and healed the bruises.

"No wonder you are still in my bed. Idiot." Grabbing a pillow she whacked him hard with it then leapt from the bed just as his dazed eyes opened. "What you get for slacking in your duties!" Racing to the bath she dove in washing away all the excess oil and sweat from the night before.

Hearing a second splash she surfaced to find a rather annoyed Cheq staring at her from the other side of the tub. Swimming to the side closest to her she sat on the step there un-braiding her hair. Turning to grab the brush she turned back to find him glaring at her only inches away. Grinning she held the brush out to him silently ordering him to brush out the tangles.

"Slacking in my duties my Empress? I dont believe Ive done that in over forty years. Not since the last time." Grabbing a handful of her hair he reminded her of just how much he remembered not to slack off.

Stepping out into the grand hall her face a emotionless statue of regal form she surveyed over the documents prepared for her. Her dark red dress clinging to every curve she had and flowing down behind her in a cape like billow cause all to stop and watch. Then shake their heads an continue cleaning their fear of her wrath overpowering everything else. Walking over to the kitchens she gave out order to the head cook wanting nothing to be missed. This night was a night of importance. This night was the night every year they celebrated a feast of newcomers. All who did not know the ways of her empire were required to attend. She did not tolerate incompetence in her world. Her people either obeyed her or they were sent on their way. Disobeyed her and break her laws they would be found hanging by their necks from the battlements above.

Her figure would be seen for days after standing in front of the giant fireplace in the great hall, arms crossed deep in thought after that nights events.

**Chapter 4**

Standing before the crowd of new comers Rin couldn't decide if she wanted to scream or set them all on fire. More and more humans were finding their way to her world. Misfits and outcasts to murderers and thieves. She couldn't stand it. The hair on her arms stood on end at the very thought of allowing them to remain in her world. Sadly her spells were specific and if there was a reason they had made it there then there it was they must stay. She could only relish the thought that they would be dead soon anyways. Glancing over at Cheq she caught the same look she was feeling from him. He thought it too. Behind her the small red wolf pup whimpered his confusion. It was then she realized whatever was there had been responsible for the pups orphan status. Growling softly she bent to pick up the wolf pup, cradling it to her under her cloak. Stepping out onto the raised daïs she whistled loudly for attention.

All eyes turned her way. Their reactions as expected. Her regal form clad in all white and purple with a crescent moon across the front of the dress. Her hair cascading down her back in long curls. The scar across her eye all but paled in comparison to her dark purple eyes. Scanning the immense hall for anyone of interest her eyes landed on a battle-scarred warrior from a land she had not ever seen. His attire that of someone high in status as was clear with all the medals he wore. Hearing a whimper she slowly ran her fingers in the fur of the wolf pup it going quiet. She didnt want to admit it but she had grown fond of the demon. It terrorized the people of the castle when she was not there to do so. Glancing back at the man she couldn't quite find what about him exactly had her so intrigued. Looking over to Cheq she tilted her head in the newcomers direction, making sure he knew to check the guy out. Walking over to the raised daïs she whistled for silence.

"As you have found your way here I welcome you. This is now your new home. Whether you live or die here is by your own design. I am your protector, your Empress and the final law here. You do not start fights with the other worlds or dimensions. We go to war when and how I say. I hear of anyone breaking that law...well you saw the end result swinging from the battlements upon entering this castle. If you can not hold you own here then expect to die." Looking around at the shocked faces of the humans she smiled softly. "I tolerate nothing from anyone. If you are not eaten by the creatures here then welcome." Pointing to a long table she nodded for the servants to bring in the trays of food. All food ranging from vials of blood to fresh fruit. "Eat your fill then leave to find your place among the creatures here."

Stepping down from the dias and over to the table reserved just for her she sat watching the strange outsider walk over to her. Raising an eyebrow at his audacity she couldn't help the slight grin forming on her face. Realizing who it was she motioned for the dark curtain cutting off her table from the others to be pulled closed. Standing and placing the wolf pup on her chair she walked over and hugged her long time friend.

"Alexei Sukov. Has been quite some time since you've graced my halls with your aggravating presence. Come we shall retire to my study. There is no more need of me in this insane gathering. I will let Cheq have his fun. He enjoys breaking them in more then I do now a days."

Heading into the study she motioned for him to sit taking note of his leg and arm. Knowing a rest even for someone with robotic limbs was a rest nonetheless. He hadn't changed much from the last time she had seen him. He was what they called an "off worlder". He delved in the worlds their magics only reached if one wanted them too. She had never bothered with it. There was far too much she had to take care of there in her own empire.

"Madame. I have word...of them." Alexei waited to see her response before continuing on.

"Ma'am, I have news. Like it or not, it's news. Item one. We found your parents. Item two. They are the ones planning your demise. Three. You're mother in particular is behind everything. And four... Ma'am, it pains me to say this, but your father... Ma'am, he's dead. Like, way dead. Like, six-feet-under-pushing-up-daisies dead. I'm sorry. This is not the news we were searching for. But it is all I have brought you back. You have your mothers eyes. Yet that is all. Your real father died saving you from that crazy bitch." Alexei leaned back in the chair waiting for it. He had known her for what seemed some time. Years had passed if he counted them properly. He had watched her grow from a semi adult into a powerful and cruel woman. Time had taken its toll on her. As always he was at her back if she had any need of him. "Rinceoir. Look at me. I know that stance of yours."

Turning around it took all she had not to explode. Gripping the back of the chair she had stood behind did not help one bit. She knew her eyes had gone black. She felt the power of her fire building inside her body wanting to be released. To destroy and demolish. To murder, maim, slice, gouge and stab. Taking deep slow breaths was all she could manage to concentrate on. She looked at Alexei knowing he wouldn't move expecting her to keep control of herself as they had trained so many times for her to do. One last deep breath brought her sense of control back to their normal level of about to burst.

"Alexei, I know we have thought this for some time. But to have proof that bitch is the cause of all this." She bit her lip to bring pain to keep the fire at bay. "I now know who to attack and where. The when and how I leave in your hands to find out. I'm afraid things have become more chaotic here. My power grows stronger with each passing day. More and more creatures appear giving me their power to safe guard this empire." Giving in to her anger at all the scars she bore on her body from her mother, Rin grabbed the dagger on her desk and shoved it in to her arm.

Falling to the floor she screamed in anger as she pulled the dagger from her arm. The would healing instantly. Alexei sat there watching having seen this all before. Many times he had watched her do this to keep from destroying everything around her with the evil black fire within her body. He was possibly the one person in all the worlds that knew she did this. Her heart was cruel and cold, her body scarred, mind fractured and soul in turmoil but somewhere inside her lived enough of the Light part of her genes to still protect all around her. Standing he went and helped her stand. Taking the dagger from her and tossing it to the desk.

"How much longer are you going to hold back? No more. I will get the required information and we will attack and destroy them."

"Very well. I shall prepare myself accordingly. Go and find out what will hurt that bitch the most. I want her to suffer over a thousand times for what has been done to me." Standing straight she nodded to him and moved back to her desk. Leaving over it she scratched out a small symbol into the wood. A dark figure forming beside her.

"Very well Madame." Nodding his leave he left the room. Not entirely wanting to know what she had just summoned up from the depths of her world.

"Alexei?" Looking at him briefly she smiled. Something that happened on the rarest of occasions. "Thank you as always. For helping me all these years." Turning back to the evil spirit she smiled still, only it turned to something dark.

Walking quietly by herself around the castle that night her rage only built. Her parents weren't dead. They in fact were the ones who tried to kill her as a baby. Who continued to try to kill her now. The spells, the scars, the nightmares were all because of them. Stopping shortly in front of a mirror she smiled sardonically. Her features were all that of her real father. Alexei's words rang through her head _You have your mothers eyes. Yet that is all. Your real father died saving you from that crazy bitch _as she stared closely at her pointed ears and dark skin. Running a hand through her long white hair a small dark tear fell down her cheek. She had always remembered a soft strong masculine voice telling her stories at night to keep away the bright ones. Her rage filled the small space of the hallway. It almost stifling in its heat. Punching the mirror she smiled at the blood seeping through the cuts in her hand from the glass. Clenching her fist tightly, the blood flowing more, the pain sending shivers through her body she tapped a small indention on the wall next to her. A hidden door sliding open to reveal a set of stairs going down into the depths.

Sliding her bloodied hand along the wall as she went down leaving a dark streak behind her. Candles lined the walls each one igniting as she walked past. It bursting to life with black flame. Her true power was not the happy playful fire. The fire that the villagers used to cook on and dance around. It was not the red or blue flame of life and healing. It was the darkest of them all. The black flame of destruction. Of death and agony. She had tortured souls with her flame for centuries. Singing softly she wove her way down to the depths of the dark tunnel, stepping softly across the stone bridge. A deep icy river ran swiftly below her. Cold mist dampening her boots. Ripping off her dress she strode across quickly, reaching out and grabbing her black fur robe, wrapping up in it. The animal it once was long gone from her world. Reaching out for one of the torches she laughed as it burst to life with black flame as well. Stepping off the last step her barefoot hit snow. Deep inside her world she felt calm. The black tile and white snow made her feel like she was home. It was the one place she felt at peace. Her fire was no longer begging to be set free. Her scars no longer hurt her to move. The thing that would always give her grief was the scar over her eye. It was here she had received it. Given to her by a black mage hundreds of years ago. She had been very young when she found this chamber of madness and death.

"I call you forth my master of death. I summon you to my home and my cold heart. Here is your sacrifice to the demons of hell. I stand before you as I have always stood. Bare and ready to receive my punishment for my good deeds." Kneeling in the snow she dropped the fur, her naked scarred body stark against the white snow.

A deep rumble began soon followed by a fountain of black fire erupting around her. Howls and screams of the creatures who had fed on the souls of humans for thousands of years came to take out their fury on her. Marking her body with their blood its sizzled when it met her skin. Her face calm and still she reveled in the feel of the pain and pleasure it gave her. Here was where she had learned what it was truly taste hell. The creatures of the black fire had been a part of her since before she could remember. The two tattoos on her arms were their bindings and gifts to her. She would walk out this day bearing more she was sure. screeching began as the feasted on her dark elven blood as it dripped down her body to melt the pure white snow around her. Steam rising from the drops the creatures missed. Their bright red eyes wavering when they moved yet so bright to look would burn your soul. Her breath catching slightly when she looked up to see their king standing before her. His pitch black body of fire had always been the one thing she feared above all else. To be consumed by that was to be consumed fully. He walked slowly towards her as if she were the only thing in the circular chamber. The snow sizzled and melted into ooze with each step he took. Raising her head to meet his eyes as was the ritual she slowly stood. Holding out his hand the Fire King growled at his minions when they tried to get close to her. Placing her hand in his she held back the scream at the pain just touching his hand inflicted. Bending down to place a kiss on his hand she was suddenly thrown back into a wall and pinned there. Straining to breathe she realized this was something new. He would bestow upon her something more than what was given before.

The King of Flames placed his hand on her stomach and growled softly, his other hand running through her hair. Slapping her hard she tasted blood and watched and he laughed roughly and walked away. Falling to the ground she wiped her mouth of the blood offering it up to the creatures as one last offering. Watching them all disappear she looked down to the oddly star-shaped tattoo on her stomach and felt the pain of the new mark on her face.

"Fuck me. Another mark to my face. I might as well just wear a mask from now on." Standing she wiped her hand along the tall boulder bearing the Fire Kings symbol. Her blood smearing it. "Till next time my king. You are such an asshole."

**Chapter 5 is in the works of being done: Stay tuned!**


End file.
